White as Snow: Book 1
by wildheartx
Summary: Kathryn Bell grew up with the gang and has dated Steve for a couple of years. But she's changing in unimaginable ways. Now, she's being hunted down; and she wants to know why. Steve/OC  Includes: language, violence, and a bit of seduction


**New story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I wrote it. (Posting a story on Christmas Eve? I have no life! lol. :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_"...she had a little daughter who was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they called her Snow-White."_

(Tulsa, Oklahoma)

Peppermint. That's what Steve tasted when he slid his tongue inside Kathryn Bell's mouth. He cupped her cheek with one hand and held her waist with another. Kathryn's hands were holding the back of his head, ruffling his hair at times. They were making-out on Steve's couch. His parents weren't home, so what the hell?

She broke away from the kiss, trying to breathe steadily.

"Why'd we stop?" he whispered. His nose was against her jaw bone, breathing against her neck.

She sat up-right. "Steve, have you noticed anything different about me?"

He looked at her, nothing he could think of. Damn. This is one of those questions where if you don't answer right, she'll be mad at you forever.

"Um, you've gotten taller?" he asked, grinning.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm not crazy. Even Ponyboy and Two-Bit said I look different."

He rubbed her arm. "Kat, what's going on?"

She opened her eyes. "Don't you see Steve? My skin! It's changing! My skin isn't _this _white. We live in the south. Aren't I suppose to be getting darker, not lighter? What's wrong with me?"

Now that she mentioned it, Steve noticed her light skin. Just a couple of months ago, she was a good medium tan. Now, she was nearly the same color as paper. Or close at least.

"That not all, Steve. My hair, its turning black. It use to be light brown, remember? But now its getting darker! I didn't even dye it!" She felt like crying, she tried to hold it in. But it was no use.

She leaned against Steve's chest, letting out her frustration and anger in tears. Steve felt stupid for not recognizing Kathryn and her changes. _What kind of boyfriend am I?_ he thought.

He rubbed her back. "Shh..." he said over and over.

It took a while, but Kathryn finally stopped crying and fell asleep. He carried her to his car and drove her home.

When Steve reached Kathryn's house, he picked her up, carried her to the front door, and rang the doorbell. It was Kathryn's mom who opened the door.

"She fell asleep while I was driving her here," he told her. It wasn't a complete lie. But Steve made sure he sounded responsible, especially in front of Kathryn's mother.

"Thank you, Steve. Will you carry her to her room? Her father's not back yet and I don't think I'm strong enough to carry her."

He nodded and carried her up the stairs, gently setting her down on her soft bed.

Before leaving, he touched her lips. They were changing as well. They use to be a light, pale pink. Now they were red as blood.

As he got in his car and left, Steve wondered, _Do her parents know she looks different? What could be wrong with her?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Now when the queen asked her mirror: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Who in this land is fairest of all?<em>

_The mirror said: You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Snow-White is a thousand times fairer than you."_

(La Havre, France)

Blair Ebony loved looking at herself, but not today. She was filled with envy when she once again heard the name Snow-White.

"It's been 5 years since I've seen her. I though that _bitch _was dead!" she said to herself.

She went to her magic mirror yesterday. Usually, he says that she is the fairest among everyone. But when he said it was Snow-White, well she exploded with pure rage.

Then, she thought of a plan. She was a bit happy. France had become a bore. She smiled at herself. _After this, that mirror will never sat her name again. Ever._ she thought.

Blair began to pack. The mirror had told her that Snow-White was living in the southern-part of the United States. Okay, the nearest airport from her is in Paris.

She brought along with her a couple of men. She had already sent a huntsman yesterday to the states. The more there were, the better the chances were of finding her and _killing _her.

Oh what joy this brought to Blair's heart!

* * *

><p>"<em>A mother sat by her child; she was very sad, for she feared it would die."<em>

_ (a/n: Mareah is is pronounced like Mariah Carey's name.)_

_'My poor, poor child'_ Mareah thought. She sat and watched her child sleep. She could feel her heart breaking into little pieces.

The spell was wearing off and she knew it. Mareah and her husband tried to do everything to protect their child. They even went to the best witch they could find. But now, her spell was fading and Kathryn's true nature was showing through.

Along with the spell to change Kathryn's appearance, the witch also put a spell on her to destroy her memory; replacing it with happy ones that normal families had. But Mareah knew they were _far _from normal. She knew if Kathryn ever asked about any of this, she would have to tell her the truth.

Then, chills ran through her body. She got scared. Someone was after them, after her daughter. It wasn't one of the witch senses. No, she was not even close to magical. It was an instinct every mother had.

She looked at the clock, only 15 more minutes. "Please come home soon, Peter."

The next day seemed normal. If only people didn't keep staring at Kathryn. Everyone kept asking either if she dyed her hair or if she was some kind of albino. She even heard some laughing about her look.

Kathryn felt like a freak. She just wanted to be invisible; to disappear.

She was in math class, taking a test when she heard her name being called. She looked up and it was her teacher, motioning her to come to his desk.

"You've been called to the front office."

Kathryn went to the office wondering what was going on. But before entering into the door, she felt two hands grab her waist, dragging her outside. She tried to scream, but one hand was covering her mouth.

Once she was outside, she turned to see who it was. Kathryn was expecting it to be Steve or one of her guy friends.

But it wasn't. In fact, she didn't even know the man.

"Hello, Miss Kathryn. Your mother told me to pick you up from school and take you home," the man said.

He wasn't old, or at least he didn't look old. The man seemed to be about in his early 20's. His hair was a golden-brown; not too long but not too short. The man's eyes had a tint of hazel. He was tall compared to her. Kathryn thought he was a bit taller Steve.

_He's here to kidnap me. I just know it _she thought. The man was just waiting for her to say or do something. _What am I going to do?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, cliffhanger! lol. So that's Chapter 1, hope you like it! Please Read and Review! I'd better go now, my dad's asking me to wrap presenst now. (I'm terrible at that,lol xD) Merry Christmas and wish me luck! Chapter 2 coming soon.<strong>

**Remember to Review!**

**Edited by: GreaserGirlie **


End file.
